prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chris Hero
Chris Spradlin (Dayton, 24 de dezembro de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Chris Hero. Trabalha para a WWE onde é conhecido como Kassius Ohno. Carreira *Combat Zone Wrestling (1999-2007) *Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (2000-2007) *Chikara (2002-2007) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2004) *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2004-2012) *Ring of Honor (2006-2011) *Circuito internacional e outras promoções *WWE (2012-2013-2017-presente) :*Florida Championship Wrestling/NXT Wrestling (2012-2013) :*Retorno ao WWE NXT (2017-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Hangman's Clutch'' (Stepover toehold inverted cravate) :*''Hangman's Clutch II'' (Arm trap inverted cravate) :*''Hangman's Clutch III'' (Inverted cravate / Standing leg grapevine combinação) :*''Hangman's Clutch Facebuster'' (Cravate twisted into a sitout facebuster) :*''Hero's Welcome Championship Edition'' :*Multiple cutter variations ::*''Death is Welcome'' ::*''Hero's Welcome'' ::*''Super Hero's Welcome'' :*Multiple elbow smash variations ::*''Cerebral Cortex Rolling Elbow'' ::*''Rip Cord Rolling Elbow'' ::*''Rolling Elbow'' :*''Rivera cloverleaf :*''Rubik's Cube'' *'Signature moves' :*Backward roll into a corkscrew senton :*Cravate :*''Cravate Buster'' :*''Cravate Countdown'' :*''Cravate Cutter'' :*''Cravate–O–Clasm'' :*Double leg slam :*Elbow smash :*''Hero DDT'' (Spinning lifting DDT) :*''Hero Sandwich'' (Swinging side slam backbreaker) :*''Hero Sandwich II'' :*''Hero Sidekick'' :*''Hero Stomp'' :*Indian deathlock piledriver :*Johnny Saint special :*Jumping senton :*Moonsault :*Multiple forearm smashes :*Multiple suplex variations ::*''Cravate''- inovação ::*German ::*Hammerlock ::*Rolling release :*''Russ Abbot'' :*Standing double foot stomp :*''Stretch Plum Alpha'' :*''Tracy Smothers'' :*''Topé con Hero'' *'Apelidos' :*"The Mack Daddy of the Cravate" :*"The (self–proclaimed) Savior of CZW" :*'"That Young Knockout Kid"' *'Managers' :*Dave Prazak :*Nadia Nyce :*Jim Fannin :*Larry Sweeney :*Sara Del Rey :*Shane Hagadorn :*Candice LeRae *'Temas de entrada' :*"A Certain Shade of Green" por Incubus :*"Dead and Bloated" por Stone Temple Pilots :*"Holding Out For A Hero" por Bonnie Tyler :*"My Hero" por Foo Fighters :*"It's A Bird, It's A Plane" por Ralph Cardall :*"Kryptonite" por 3 Doors Down :*"Nobody's Real" por Powerman 5000 :*"Requiem for a Tower (com Holding Out For A Hero intro)" por Clint Mansell :*'"Sharp Dressed Man"' por ZZ Top (Pro Wrestling Noah) :*'"Chris is Awesome!"' por Viro the Virus Campeonatos e prêmios *'Alternative Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Chikara' :*Campeonatos de Parejas (1 vez) - com Claudio Castagnoli :*Tag World Grand Prix (2006) – com Claudio Castagnoli *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Iron Man Championship (1 vez) :*CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Claudio Castagnoli :*Last Team Standing (2006) – com Claudio Castagnoli *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*CCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com John Caesar *'Evolve Wrestling' :*Evolve Championship (1 vez) *'Garage Professional Wrestling' :*GPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Hard Core Wrestling' :*HCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Danny Blackheart *'Impact Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association East-Coast' :*IWA East-Coast Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) :*Strong Style Tournament (2005) :*Sweet Science Sixteen (2000) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' :* JCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Claudio Castagnoli *'NWA West Virginia / Ohio' :*NWA WV/OH Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Northern States Wrestling alliance' :*NSWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 36 entre os 500 melhores lutadores da PWI 500 em 2011. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Claudio Castagnoli :*Survival Of The Fittest (2007) :*Intergender World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Sara Del Rey :*Tag Wars (2010) - Claudio Castagnoli *'SoCal UNCENSORED Awards' :*Match of the Year (2008) *'Unified Championship Wrestling' :*UCW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Violent Championship Wrestling' :*VCW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Porno the Clown :*VCW Triple Threat Championship (2 vezes) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*wXw Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Marc Roudin :*16 Carat Gold Tournament (2007) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year (2010) - com Claudio Castagnoli *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW en:Chris Hero C